Valiant
by Thaliarya
Summary: Ilyra's life is turned upside down when everyone she has every known is killed. Finding herself in the care of an Aunt and Uncle she just meet she enters a new world that my just be filled with more dangers then the one she has left. Will the additon of one character change the course of destiny of a world that is one the brink of war? To remain alive shemust be Valiant.
1. The Dead of Night

**AN: Hi guys, this FanFiction has recently been revised, I wanted to add in some more plot points to help the storyline I have planned it will still fold out to the eventual sequence of events I had planned, after this notice I promise to keep all authors notes to the end of a chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking by this story after all this time and please feel free to leave a review :)**

**Happy Reading,**

**~ Thaliarya**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter remains the property of JK Rowling, the following story is for fan entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The Dead of Night.

August 1974

The night of was peaceful and the stars bright in the sky as the outlined two people standing at the edge of the property boundary for potter manor. One of the figures was that of a man, a man who had once been a boy of this house, laughing in its halls, dining at its tables and dancing in its ballrooms. But that was a long time ago, in fact taking another step would set this man onto ground he had not been on in over 30 years. The house of his childhood held many pleasant memories of his brother and the world that he had left long ago, he had left it to be with the woman he loved, where they went they weren't able to return form, that is, until now.

The attack had changed everything and now this house was his only hope left for the safety of his daughter, his wife was dead and soon they would be after him, scourging the country side for him until not one hair was left of him. By that time he would be far away from his daughter, far away from here. There was no stopping what was going to come but at least his daughter would be safe from the horror that was hunting them all down with the last person he trusted in this entire world.

With those final thoughts he stepped over the property boundary and headed towards the manor as fast as his injured body would left him and as fast as his daughter at his side could keep up.

* * *

Charlus Potter was a dedicated man, at the age of 54 he was still running the Auror Department at the ministry, but as said being a Auror is physically demanding almost every hour of the day and many people were expecting him to step down within the next few years. However he would not believing anytime soon if he had any say in it and that is exactly what he was putting to the letter he was writing to Avery which was in no short terms inquiring about his status within the department.

That was when the banging on the door started. Picking his wand up from the desk he mutter profanities at the hour to which this call has come and who could possibly be her at this time of the night. As he neared the door Dorea, his wife stood anxiously at the top of the staircase, the noise obviously waking her up. In one swift motion he opened the door and raised his wand ready to strike.

There stood a man who was strikingly similar to himself, brown hair speckled with grey that would never lay flat, hazel eyes and a stall yet slender structure. Despite the many years it had been since he last saw his younger brother, William he knew without a doubt it was him. When his brother moved his arm in a protective manner was when he noticed the girl at his side her hair was long and light brown but even from the light in the house her hair was glinting bronze, her skin slightly tanner then the man but her eyes were the same hazel and he guess that this must be his brothers daughter, his niece.

Seeing his brother for the first time in over 30 years must have been altering his thinking process as it was only when his brother gave a whimper like "Charlus?" did he notice the condition that they were in. William was the worst he had blood, cuts and scratches everywhere, his leg was defiantly broken and a wound on his forehead was particularly worrying.

"William?" then they were hugging each other when we broke apart Dorea had already begun healing the girl. "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 30 YEARS?" I couldn't keep the question inside any longer.

Looking slightly abashed William hand went to the back of his head to ruffle his hair. "It is a very long story, a story I unfortunately don't have the time to tell.." looking over to his daughter we walk just out of hearing range.

"Charlus, I'm sorry I never was the brother you wanted me to be but I had to leave when I did, that girl over there is my daughter Ilyra, she is 14 years old, the same age as you son I believe. Can she stay with you? She is no longer safe with me a..and her m- mother was killed yesterday, I myself will probably dead this time tomorrow, as long as the people that are hunting me know I'm still alive she is in danger, I've probably stayed here too long already. Please, brother, this is the only thing I will ever ask of you." the desperation in his eyes bores into my own, he has excepted what is about to happen, but I've only just been reunited with my brother

"These wards are some of the safest in the magical world we could house you, keep you safe!"

"No brother, as long as I'm alive people are in danger when these being are hunting for me, please" and with that he heads over to his daughter. "Ilyra you're going to be staying here from now on okay, this your Auntie Dorea and Uncle Charlus Potter they will look after you okay, keep you safe. I love you my darling girl and always will" pulling out an envelope from his pocket, "this is to be opened on your 17th birthday when you come of age" with that he turns back to me with a quick but heart filled thanks and hands me an envelope as well before dashing out the door.

Ilyra quickly calls after her father tears streaming down her face but by the time she is out the door her father is already gone.

* * *

3 hours later Dorea is sitting in one of potter manor's many bedrooms with a newly cleaned, healed and tucked in niece. A niece she only just discovered she had. Her heart went out to the girl who in such a small space of time had lost her mother, her father and everyone she had ever known. She had spent the last 2 hours prepping a room for the girl and keeping her comfortable and settled into her house as much as she could before the girl had fallen asleep with in the grand bed.

Quietly she left the room and head to Charlus' office where hear was bent over a letter, one she assumed William had handed him not the long ago.

"Well she finally asleep… how could he have left her like that Charlus? His daughter after the night she had been though?" Dorea was flabbergasted at the how a man who seemed so much like her husband could do something like this to his family.

"I don't think my brother had much of a choice sweetheart. There is something hunting him, he didn't even say what is was in this letter. But whatever it is, he must have thought it was powerful, so powerful that even the wards of this house wouldn't be able to hid him for long"

"but what about his daugther then?"

"She would probably be safest somewhere with stronger wards, were more powerful wards are."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore to see if she can be admitted to hogwarts at such a late age."

Dorea and Charlus Potter did not leave that office that night as they started putting affairs in order to house this young girl who has very suddenly become someone they were willing to protect with their lives.


	2. James Potter

**AN/ if you are a returning reader please read the last chapter I have changed things significantly. Thanks!**

James Potter.

5 August 1974

The wind was howling through the valley but it did nothing to take away the screams of the people around me. I tumble out of the my bead and onto the polished timber floor, getting hopelessly tangled in the silk sheet.I can hear footsteps falling closer to my door and at the last second roll under my bed as I just manage to free myself from my sheets.

"Ilyra, where are you honey" It my mum, with a sigh of relief I scramble out of my hiding spot and hug her

"Natalia, there in the house!" my dad is wide eyed and panicked as he enters the room

"Will, get Ilyra out of here, take her to your brothers, away from this place, I'll hold the off as much as I can!"

"No you take and be-"

"You know as well as I do that I stand a better chance against these creature then you do, they aren't affected by magic will!"

My bedroom door slams down and the Markelas enter, they look similar to a wolf with jet black fur, the fur now soaked in blood.

My mother draws her sword as she slashes up, my dad grabs my arm another Markela enters the room, we start to turn and the last I see of my mother is when the Markelas pounce.

"MUM!"

Soaked in sweat I wake up in the new bed and for a moment I think I'm back in my house, back in my room as the Markelas are attacking, our whole town wiped out in one foul swoop. But its not, I'm in the house my father brought me to, the one of my Aunt and Uncles. Dorea and Charlus. Before last night I have never even meet them. Not once.

This room is too big, there house is too big, how can such a small family live here. I've been swallowed into this grand house. It truly is beautiful.

I talked to Dorea last night, and at least my relatives seems nice, apparently they have a son my age, I'll probably meet him today.

For the next few hours I stare at the ceiling. All I can replay is the last moments of my mother's life, and how I miss her, and how my father had to go away, HE LEFT ME!.

Throwing myself out of the bed I call for Trixie, the house elf that aunt Dorea told me about and with a pop she appears in front of me. She is not at all what I expected short, almost karki green in colour with bat like ears and eyes as big as tennis balls

"How, can Trixie help you missus"

"Would you be able to show me the way to the kitchen?... Please" at the mention of please Trixie perks up and stands prundly with what I can only assume to be a smile

"Follow me missus, Trixie will show you the way"

Once we are out in the hall i realise just how magnificent Potter Manor actually is, the walls themselves even seem to be perfectly crafted. Ever section of this mansion, for lack of a better work seems to be hand crafted away to be traditional yet light and airy. The hallway is lined with doors to which i can only guess to be bedrooms. looking closer to my own door i find that my name: Ilyra Potter is already carved into the label, on my travels I come across only one other door that had a label in this hall and is was James, my cousin.

When we reached the kitchen I set about familiarising myself with where things were and stared pulling out things to make chocolate chip biscuits. Trixie starts to protest in that it is her job to cook for the household but very quickly I convince her that I enjoy making things and together we start creating the dough and baking the biscuits.'

As the biscuit cook in the oven and we are sipping on newly made hot chocolates the door to the kitchen opens and a boy of about my age walks his hair is black and messy and is wearing square rim glass. He doesn't notice me on his way to the fridge but when he turns around, bottle of milk in hand he most certainly does.

* * *

I'm hungry...

First thought of the day gents, what a suprise! swinging out of bed and bound down the stairs into the kitched and head straight for some milk, okay so what cereal should i have this morning? Maybe i should-

Holy hell who is that? I stand there gob smacked as I see a girl in the room, she appears to be laughing with a house elf?, wait thats my house elf! who? what? when?

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I say my mind clicking to gear as the oddness of this situation comes to the forefront of my mind and the fact that there is someone I don't know in the kitchen of my house.

"Hi I'm Ilyra Potter, I'm your cousin. I only got here last night, It is nice to finally meet you James" she extends her hand to wards me in greeting

"I don't have a cousin on my dads side, who are you"

"Hey, no need to get all defensive I didn't know about you or my uncle untill yesterday either." DING! "Oh look Trixie the biscuits are ready!" turning to me "You want one?"

"... Sure" settling down in the kitchen we eat the freshly baked biscuits which I admit are quite great and start talking. Our fathers are brothers, her parents died in some type of raid, apparently her mother is elven and that is why we had never meet as these typed of elves generally stay away from wizards to protect their small communities as much as they can. what she likes to do and what she dislikes. She has never heard of quidditich, SERIOUSLY who has never heard of quidditich! So we start going over the rules and the games aspects and she seems to be enoying it and even want to be taught how to play, the distraction from what happen to her parent helps too I would assume.

* * *

28 August 1974

Over the past few week Ilyra and James have grown close, incredibly close. Infact they were now almost inseparable siblings. Ilyra was growing more and more excited about going to Hogwarts and meeting Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily that James was always on about. It was mid morning and James was stepping me through the process of ridding a broom when uncle Charlus called us inside to meet an old man with an interesting choice in rodes, long silver hair and a beard that was surprisingly enough tucked into his belt... I guess it wouldn't fall into food that way.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaims James as soon as he sees the professor.

"Good Morning James, excited for the school year? Oh and you must be miss Ilyra Potter a pleasure to meet you." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ilyra, Albus here is headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he's has come to sort out your enrolment into the school and sort you into one of the houses". We head to the sitting room the looks over the backyard. There Professor Dumbledore briefs me on Hogwarts school, we are happy to have you join us, some rules. Before he pulls out a dusty old looking hat who he claims to be the sorting hat to determines on house before he puts it on me.

_hmm, a transfer it has been I while since I have sorted one of you_ I jump slightly as the sorting hat starts to speak in my mind

_when was the last on?_

_1863 I believe.., Now lets see where to put you?... your mind is quite organised for one so young and protected, I have to know to be able to sort you  
_

_I've built this mind castle to protect my mind from others, what do you need to sort me._

_Oooh, Careful and strategic.. that could be Ravenclaw, or Slytherin... let me in so I can sort you properly child, I do this for every student that passes through Hogwarts._

Knowing it will get us no where to hold up my mental barriers I allow him through the front gates and into the foyer in my mind.

_Bravary and Loyalty I see, these are prominent at heart... better be _" Gryffindor"

"Congratulations miss Potter, It seems you'll be joining your cousin in Gryffindor House."

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**

**R&amp;R  
**

**~Thaliarya.**


End file.
